


Pain that feels like true love

by butterfly_in_a_Birdcage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Temporary Character Death, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_in_a_Birdcage/pseuds/butterfly_in_a_Birdcage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(exactly) 500 Word drabble.</p>
<p>"Jim Moriarty chimed into Sebastian's life like a bullet to the chest: everything Sebastian could have dreamed of."</p>
<p>Sebastian craves pain and is lost without it.  Jim is his map back to sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain that feels like true love

Sebastian knew pain. He knew pain the way that would make most men beg like mongrel bitches at deaths feet longing to be taken. Sebastian, however, was no man. He was a tiger. He blended into a life of torturous pain the way a tiger blends with the grass. Even when he left it he craved the comfort it provided.

Coming back home was the true torture. He was lost without his agony. Without the brutality and blood he saw both in himself and others he was at a loss. Bleeding mentally rather than physically. It was the type of drawn out agony he almost couldn't bear. Each kind word or act sent his way cut him open and each snide remark at his expense was a stitch on the way to doing him back up, like a slow and painful operation. The type that cost more than the worth of the life it was saving.

Jim Moriarty chimed into Sebastian's life like a bullet to the chest: everything Sebastian could have dreamed of. His silk-black hair and eyes just a little too cold to suit the deep brown colour stirred something inside Sebastian, a dark and positively discussing desire he shouldn't want to understand. It was a spark that he would let burn through him, he decided, during his acquaintance with the man.

The spark became a flame and before too long it had completely engulfed Sebastian. So he let it burn. Jim was perfect, full of spite, anger and jealousy (not that anyone compared to him enough to warrant it). Sebastian revelled in the moments Jim would take it all out on him. The harsh words were like kisses down his neck and the punches thrown were love bites. It was like being made love to by all those negative feelings and the pure aggression Jim was spilling out onto him.

But the good was okay too. Jim's "compliments" didn't fill Sebastian with hatred as would be the norm. He loved Jim's Praise almost as much as his resentment. And in the same way he would do anything for it.

That's how he knew he was in love.

Kissing was fun but fucking was better. Jim was merciless. He'd draw it out, bring Sebastian to a quivering mess. Sebastian liked knives and Jim liked fire. They'd burn and scar each other every night.

Until They didn't.

The most pain, contrary to what Sebastian had once believed, was caused to him, not when he lost his life, but when he watched as Jim took his. The pain he felt didn't comfort like pain normally would. It wasn't like the tearing of skin under a knife or the sensation of blood and wax dripping while an open flame seared his skin. It was the mental agony from before Jim, Just know enhanced by the knowledge of what he was missing.

Then Jim chimed back in again. This time like a thunderstorm after years of drought. And Sebastian loved the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's not all that great. It was a little rushed and not really pre-planed or thought through. I'll do better next time. Promise. Creative criticism welcome!


End file.
